disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu Za Kyatto?) is a purple cat princess from an alternate dimension. She has been appointed as guardian of the Sol Emeralds, her dimension's version of the Chaos Emeralds, making her role similar to that of Knuckles the Echidna. She is portrayed as calm and levelheaded, hiding her true feelings. She is sometimes "bogged down" by her own strict discipline and devotion to her position, making her appear withdrawn. Blaze can control fire, but wears a cape to conceal it as she was teased about her pyrokinetic abilities when she was young. Using the Sol Emeralds, she transforms into Burning Blaze. Blaze wears a purple dress and white tights with pink high heels and a yellow necklace. Blaze debuted in Sonic Rush as a playable character along with Sonic. She arrives in Sonic's dimension from another dimension along with the Sol Emeralds. While searching for the Emeralds, she befriends Sonic and Cream and helps them stop Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega before returning to her dimension. She reappears in Sonic the Hedgehog as Silver the Hedgehog's friend during the future of Sonic's dimension. The two attempt to fix their ruined future world by traveling back in time. Blaze ends up sacrificing her life to seal Iblis, the fiery monster that has destroyed their world, inside herself, but is brought back to life at the end of the game when Sonic destroyed Iblis in his own time period. She appeared again as the main character in Sonic Rush Adventure, where Sonic and Tails are transported to her dimension and help her retrieve the "Jeweled Scepter". Since her first trio of games, she has been relegated to being an extra playable character in Sonic spinoffs and multiplayer games. She is an unlockable multiplayer character in the Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight, a playable racer in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders and a playable athlete in all five Mario and Sonic at the Olympics Games. She also appears together with Silver in Sonic Colors DS in several cutscenes and missions. Artworks '2D Models' AOSTH_Blaze_Smile.png AOSTH_Blaze_Thumbs_Up.png Sonic X Blaze.png 13_sonic_x_blaze.png Blaze_by_arung98-d7xxmju.png SC_Blaze_The_Cat.png '3D Models' 12_Sonic_3D_Blaze.png SP_Blaze.png Blaze sh.png Blaze S3D.png London2012 Blaze.png MSRio2016 blaze.png Wintergames blaze.png Blaze MSOG.png Sonic christmas blaze.png Blaze_the_cat_render_2019_by_nibroc_rock_ddkgd9c-fullview.png Videos ''Blaze the Cat:'' Mario & Sonic Series Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Blaze the Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Blaze the Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound ''Blaze the Cat:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Series Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Blaze The Cat Voice Clips ''Blaze the Cat:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Rush - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Team Sonic Racing - Blaze The Cat Voice Clips ''Blaze the Cat:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Adventure 2 - Blaze The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Sonic Party Wii U - Blaze The Cat Voice Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog Video Game - Blaze The Cat Voice Sonic and the Black Knight 2 - Blaze The Cat Sir Percival Unused Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Blaze The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Voice Sounds Blaze the Cat/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines